


Help Me Feel Safe

by honeysucklevalley



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentle, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Soft monster tiiiime, soft romantic monsters, yes I'm still alive hello hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklevalley/pseuds/honeysucklevalley
Summary: Suddenly, your side lamp, kitchen light and tv shut off, leaving you in complete darkness. You reached for your phone, only to find emptiness there. You blindly searched, only to have your phone pushed into your palm."Thank you." You said, flicking the flashlight on, revealing a huge, lumbering beast standing in front of you.
Relationships: You/Original Character
Series: Monster OCs/Reader [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Help Me Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!!!! I'm back after almost a year, I'm so sorry for the sudden disappearance!!!! I had the worst writersblock. 
> 
> But I'm better now and on new medicine! I've also been playing so much Identity V!
> 
> I also cosplayed Sonia Nevermind (you can see at @halfandhalfcoldbrew on instagram :D )
> 
> Here's Hollowheart! He's been in works for over a year! I got a new phone so I lost all my old work. 
> 
> But I think this one is super cute! I can't remember how to tag so if it's messed up I'm very sorry for that!!! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy, I love you guys! 💕💕💕
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!!!

The blackness of your quiet, empty house was creepy the first few months. It didn't help there was a consistent thunderstorm going on.   
  
  
You curled your blanket deeper around you, watching late night news. It was a little off, voices distorted with static. You hardly paid any attention, however, listening to the weather report.   
  
  
Suddenly, your side lamp, kitchen light and tv shut off, leaving you in complete darkness. You reached for your phone, only to find emptiness there. You blindly searched, only to have your phone pushed into your palm.   
  
  
"Thank you." You said, flicking the flashlight on, revealing a huge, lumbering beast standing in front of you.   
  
  
You froze, eyes wide.   
  
  
The beast, however, had a soft, kindly look on his face. He was most definitely taller than 9'3, with black feathers, or maybe fur. His face was completely skeletal, with wide black eyes, tilted at a thirty degree angle. Long, thick, curled horns stuck out from the sides of this head, looking more like a ram than any demon. They were black, and almost looked flocked.   
  
  
There was a glowing blue mark on his forehead, very similar to an 'x'. He watched you for a good moment or so, before holding out a sharply clawed paw. Blood stained his claws, and he quickly withdrew them.   
  
  
He mumbled an apology, whispering about how his blood stained so badly.   
  
  
Before he could completely withdraw, you took his hand, carefully, staring at it in awe. His paw was bigger than your entire head, and possibly your torso.   
  
  
Sharp black claws wrapped around your tiny wrist, almost lovingly.   
  
  
"Do you have a name?" You asked.   
  
  
"Hollowheart."   
  
  
You smiled. "It's nice to meet you."   
  
  
"Why aren't you afraid?" He carefully took your face in his claws, delicately grazing your cheek with his sharp nails. He took great care in it.   
  
  
You turned your face into his claw, closing your eyes. You didn't know what overcame you. Deep down, you knew you should be afraid. This was an actual monster, a fearsome beast, in your home.   
  
  
But it was instantly soothed away the minute he touched you, gentle and kind.   
  
  
"I don't know. I just, feel safe." You told him. "Wanna sit with me?"   
  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to sit on me." He told you. Gently, he scooped you up, holding you close. Once he was sitting on the couch, he placed you in his lap.   
  
  
You started to feel drowsy. You leaned against his chest, his soft, plush black fur making for a wonderful pillow. Carefully, Hollowheart tugged a blanket over you.   
  
  
Without a second thought, you dozed off.   
  
  
x

When you woke up, you were still cradled in his arms. It was still dark out, and you just assumed it was the storm. Hollowheart was seemingly asleep, his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with each breath, completely content.   
  
  
His claws and face.....skull? Were both splattered with blood. Yes, it absolutely concerned you. However, the idea that he had harmed someone was far out of your mind. In fact, you found yourself worried he had hurt himself.   
  
  
"You're staring." He said.   
  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." You said. God, why weren't you scared of him?  
  
  
"I don't mind." Hollowheart opened his eyes, the x on his forehead lighting up again. It was a soft pink this time.   
  
  
You brushed your thumb over it. "What's this?"  
  
  
"Think of it as something of a mood ring." He told you. Carefully, he placed you on the couch, and stood up to stretch.   
  
  
"It was blue last night."   
  
  
"I was content."  
  
  
"And now?"  
  
  
He hesitated, and decided not to answer that. "I....apologize, if I frightened you."   
  
  
You thought it over. Not once did you feel scared or threatened. You shook your head.   
  
  
"No, you didn't bother me at all. In fact, I think you're.....very charming."  
  
  
He looked at you in surprising. "Why?"   
  
  
You raised your brow. "Why? Uh, well, you're very nice. I instantly felt calm in your presence."  
  
  
Hollowheart looked down, at his claws. "I'm afraid that was my fault entirely."  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"My....people....they're hunters. We....have changed, to survive. We naturally calm anyone around us. We were often hired for children." He had a nostalgic expression, calm and content. "But other creatures and monsters began rumors about us, and the humans shunned us. So, now we hunt. Most use our calming effect as a trap..."   
  
  
You must have looked especially horrified, because he quickly added. "Never humans!"  
  
  
"Is...that why you're covered in blood?"  
  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't want to kill anymore. I....just want humans to trust us again, be kind to us.." He looked to you. The mark on his head was glowing a dark, stormy blue.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you..." You said, taking his claw in your hand. He was incredibly careful, holding your hand with the upmost care.   
  
  
"I left my clan. And that's the ultimate betrayal. I ran from them, to escape my fate..."   
  
  
"Which....is?" You asked slowly.   
  
  
"Torture, followed by a slow, agonizing death."   
  
  
"Will they find you?"   
  


"I....I don't know." He admitted honestly. He looked up at you once again.   
  
  
You just leaned in, wrapping your arms around his neck. "If it's okay with you, I'd like you to stay with me, okay?"   
  
  
He nodded quickly.   
  
x  
  
Within weeks, you two were best friends. He was the best to cuddle, instantly calming you after a rough day.   
  
  
It was wonderful, he was your best friend. He was kindly, and caring. He even cleaned while you were working, or at class. However, you were unaware of his true feelings.   
  
He had fallen in love with you.   
  
  
It was unheard of, and if anyone knew he was so close to a human, he would be killed immediately. A horrible fate, one he would never wish on even his worst enemy.   
  
  
But what would he do now? You surely would find out, and then he would lose you too.   
  
  
_No,_ he thought. _They won't find out._  
  
  
It broke his heart, thinking about how you'd never know how he truly felt for you.   
  
How strongly he admired you, how beautiful you were to him. How strong you were, how kind you were. And how you fit in his arms so well, like you two were made for each other.   
  
  
He sighed, slumping on the couch.   
  
  
"Hollow? Are you okay?"  
  
  
He jumped. How silly of him, letting himself be vulnerable!  
  
  
"Y-yes, I'm quite alright!" A lie, and a very poor one at that.   
  
  
"Are you sure? You seem sad..."  
  
  
"I can assure you, I am very much not sad and very....what's the opposite of sad?"  
  
  
"Happy?" You smiled, crossing your arms.   
  


He nodded. "Yes! Very much happy!"   
  


"Well, that makes one of us. I had a terrible day." You sighed. "Can we cuddle?"   
  
  
He fidgeted before nodding, holding his arms out to you. "Come here, my little light..."  
  
  
You practically dove into his arms, burying your face in soft, plush fur that always smelled soft and sweet.   
  
  
"You're the best, Hollow..."   
  
  
  
"Can....I ask you something...?" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.   
  
  
<span;>You sat up. "Of course....what's wrong, Hollow....?"   
  
  
"....I....I'm falling in love with you... " He confessed quietly. "If it disgusts you, please, tell me, I'll leave. O-or I'll ignore the feelings!"   
  
You immediately kissed his....skull? Face? Either way you kissed him.   
  
"Oh, Hollowheart, you wonderful thing..." You whispered. "I love you too, I really do.. "   
  


His eyes widened. "You...you do?!"  
  
  
"I do!!!" You laughed and hugged him. "Oh, you're so wonderful.."  
  
  
He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be vulnerable, for the first time in his life.  
  
  
He finally fit in somewhere, and it was in your loving embrace.


End file.
